familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Monastery of the Nativity of the Holy Mother of God, Vladimir
The Monastery of the Nativity of the Holy Mother of God is a monastery of the Vladimir and Suzdal Eparchy, located in the city of Vladimir. Before to the founding of the Trinity Lavra of St. Sergius, it was the main center of monastic life in Northeast Russia. The Laurentian Codex was written in this monastery. History In 1191 the Grand Prince of Vladimir Vsevolod Yuryevich laid the foundation of the Monastery of the Nativity of the Holy Mother of God. The management of the monastery was carried out by the hegumens (until 1230), while the hegumens Simon and Mitrofan, were also consecutively bishops in Vladimir. After 1230 the monastery was managed by the archimandrites. Until the time of Tsar Ivan IV Vasilyevich monastery was listed as the first among Russian monasteries. From the half of the 13th to the beginning of the 14th century, all-Russian metropolitans, who had transferred the primate church from Kiev to Vladimir, had stayed at the Monastery of the Nativity of the Holy Mother of God, which was considered their cathedral. XIII-XV century In 1214 Yuri Vsevolodovich nominated Simon the archimandrite of the Monastery of the Nativity of the Holy Mother of God as bishop in Suzdal. On March 14, 1227, hegumen Mitrofan was nominated by the same prince to replace Simon and consecrated to the bishop of Suzdal by Metropolitan Kirill, who was then in Vladimir. In 1230, after the election of the nephews of Yuri Vsevolodovich Rozhdestvensky, the first Archimandrite Kirill was consecrated to the bishop of Rostov. In 1237, when Batu Khan invaded Vladimir, the abbot of the monastery, archimandrite Pakhomi, was killed by the Tatars, and with him the whole monastery's monks were beaten, and the monastery itself was plundered and devastated. November 23, 1263 Aleksandr Nevsky, who died November 14 in Gorodets, on his way back from the Golden Horde, was buried in the church of the Monastery of the Nativity of the Holy Mother of God. When the Grand Prince's seat was transferred from Vladimir to Moscow, the Grand Princes, out of respect for their ancestor Aleksandr Nevsky, made significant contributions to the monastery. Thus, in 1328 Ivan Danilovich Kalita nade significant contributions to the monastery. In 1388 Archimandrite Pavel of the Monastery of the Nativity of the Holy Mother of God was consecrated by Metropolitan Pimen as bishop of Kolomna in the place of Bishop Gerasim . XVI-XVII century In 1517, according to the conciliar election and authoroizaton of the Grand Prince, Archimandrite Gennady was enthroned bishop of Suzdal. In 1566, Archimandrite Joachim participated in the cathedral in Moscow and was bail for Prince Mikhail Ivanovich of Vorotynsk, as well as was at the cathedral of 1580, the non-acceptance of the patrimonial estates near the monasteries and the non-purchase of new ones with the peasants. In 1584, Archimandrite Herman was at the cathedral about the abandonment of fiefdoms at the monasteries. In 1598, Archimandrite Varlaam was in Moscow at the cathedral and signed a decree on the election of Boris Godunov to the reign. Modern musicologists consider archimandrite Isaiah (in the world Ivan Timofeevich Lukoshko) one of the greatest masters of banners , a representative of her "Usolskaya" school. In 1613, the archimandrite was at the election to the reign of tsar Mikhail Fyodorovich and signed the first letter after the bishops under the electoral charter. In 1605 Archimandrite Isaiah became the confessor of False Dmitry I of . He was on June 22, 1619, when he was appointed to the patriarchal throne of Metropolitan Philaret of Rostov. And on September 28, 1645, Archimandrite Ion attended the wedding ceremony for the reign of Aleksei Mikhailovich. In 1667 the Greek patriarchs - Paisius of Alexandria and Macarius of Antioch , who traveled to the Great Moscow Cathedral , while staying in Vladimir and respecting his antiquity and celebrity, upon his arrival in Moscow, with the permission of Tsar Aleksei Mikhailovich and on the advice of Patriarch Joasaph, granted the Archimandrite of the Nativity Monastery Filaret the right to wear the tablets on the mantle and use the staff of the bishops to serve in the ministry, and they were given the diploma; from this time, Archimandrite Filaret began to be called the Reverend. In the same year, Filaret was at the Moscow Cathedral to correct the book and various church rituals, and on November 30 of this year he was instructed to present the letter to Patriarch Nikon about his arrival from the Resurrection Monastery to Moscow, and on December 1 was with the deposition of Nikon among the sobors. In 1672, Archimandrite Vikenty corrected the life of St. Aleksandr Nevsky, compiled at the behest of the tsar and Grand Duke Ivan Vasilyevich, hieromonk Mikhail. XVIII century July 14, 1723, Archimandrite Sergius received the Imperial decree of Emperor Peter I about the transfer to St. Petersburg of the relics of Saint Aleksandr Nevsky, who had been open since 1381, in the Monastery of the Nativity of the Holy Mother of God'. The last archimandrites of the monastery Pavel and Platon Petrunkevich were members of the Holy Synod. As early as 1561, according to the will of Tsar Ivan Vasilyevich and according to the charter of the All-Russian Metropolitan Makarios, the Trinity Lavra of St. Sergius was given priority, and Monastery of the Nativity of the Holy Mother of God was given the second place, and after the establishment of the Alexander Nevsky Lavra in Sankt Petersburg in 1720 it was considered to be the third one, but this monastery in its antiquity and the advantages that were given to its abbots, has always been in the direct jurisdiction of all-Russian metropolitans, then patriarchs and finally, depending on the holiest synod among the stauropegic. At the beginning of the XVIII century, as seen from the census books of the city of Vladimir, compiled in 1715 by the landlord Prince Artemy Ukhtomsky, there were 64 people in the Nativity Monastery, including two archimandrites, six hieromonks and five hierodeacons. From the surviving census book of the same time, according to the census of the Chief Inspector Semyon Nikiforovich Korovin, the instructor of Andrei Fedorovich Borkov and the commandant Andrei Mikhailovich Veshnyakov, "Volodimers'ka posadsky and yamskom and any rank of townspeople" it is clear that the Christmas monastery of the servants had 96 yards on the monastic land in the village of Makarovka near the land, 13 mansions and 5 courtyards of servants attributed to the Christmas monastery of the Spassky Zlatovratsky monastery. July 16, 1744 by decree of Empress Elizabeth Petrovna it was decided to establish from the synodal region the Vladimir dioceseand turn the stauropegic Christmas monastery into a bishop's house, for the newly appointed bishop Platon in Vladimir, since up to now the bishops had their own residence in Suzdal. Before the establishment in 1764 of the states, the monastery had 7,899 peasants and the most hierarchical house was kept by its incomes. In 1789, at the conjunction of the Vladimir diocese with Suzdal, Bishop Victor moved to stay in Suzdal, and the Vladimir Hierarchic House entered the civil department and accommodated Governor-General Zaborovsky. In 1797, Bishop Victor, reporting to the Holy Synod that the Vladimir Hierarchic House, after leaving the Governor-General, remained idle, represented his opinion about the transfer of the second-class Tsare-Konstantinov Monastery, but in 1798, before the journeyEmperor Paul I to Kazan, from the Holy Synod followed by a decree on the stay of the Eminence still in Vladimir, and Bishop Victor moved from Suzdal, taking Vladimir's Nativity Monastery in Vladimir. From this time the Vladimir bishops have a permanent monastery. The Rozhdestvensky Monastery, where the episcopal chair was located, stands in the place of the most beautiful, high, near the cathedral on the banks of the Klyazma River; hall in it the most charming, a prospect. However, the buildings in that monastery are small and circumference is not large; The stone fence is small and the tower we did not notice. Surprised us that the monastery was of the first, and the building in it a little. - Plato (Levshin) , 1792 Платон. Путевые записки преосвященного митрополита Платона Московского и Калужского в Ярославль, Кострому и Владимир // Русский вестник, 1841. – Т. 3. – С. 502-522. XIX-XXI century On August 24, 1858, Emperor Alexander II inspected the ancient church of the Nativity of the Blessed Virgin in the monastery and ordered to restore it in its ancient form. To restore the temple, the emperor donated 40 thousand rubles, as many private individuals gave, 10 thousand rubles - the Holy Synod . In 1869 the architect-restorer Nikolai Artleben together with D. Koritsky ordered to demolish the church of pre-Mongolian time and, in the guise of restoration, built a new one in its place. From July 1918 3 to 1991 on the territory of the monastery were located departments of the Cheka (OGPU, NKVD, KGB). During Stalin's repressions, relics were buried in the monastery garden, as evidenced by a memorial plaque on the wall of the monastery along Bolshaya Moskovskaya Street. In 1991, during the celebration of the 800th anniversary of the founding of the monastery, its revival began. The monastery's cathedral was rebuilt. References Bibliography * Сойкин П. П. Архіерейскій домъ, бывшій Рождественскій монастырь, во Владимірѣ // Православные русские обители: Полное иллюстрированное описание православных русских монастырей в Российской Империи и на Афоне. — СПб.: Воскресение, 1994. — С. 195. — 712 с. — 20 000 экз. — ISBN 5-88335-001-1. * Боголюбов-Рождество-Богородицкий мужской монастырь // Энциклопедический словарь Брокгауза и Ефрона : в 86 т. (82 т. и 4 доп.). — СПб., 1890—1907. * Тимофеева Т. П. «Слово» о погибели Рождественского собора во Владимире // Лежит в развалинах твой храм… (О судьбах церковной архитектуры Владимирского края (1918—1939). Документальные хроники). — Владимир, 1999. Category:Monastery of the Nativity of the Holy Mother of God, Vladimir Category:Monasteries in Russia Category:Russian Orthodox monasteries Category:Established in 1191 Category:Eastern Orthodox church buildings in Russia Category:Buildings and structures in Vladimir Oblast Category:Churches in Vladimir Oblast